Malificae
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: A finales del siglo 19 sucesos extraños comienzan a suceder en la aldea de Konohana, la niebla trae consigo a un extraño ser. La lluvia tenia más de una semana sin parar de caer, el suelo se había vuelto ya un fango áspero y negro, el cielo estaba gris y el viento helado, era otoño y el clima era hostil para los que Vivian en aquel lugar...
1. Todo comienza de nuevo

A finales del siglo 19 sucesos extraños comienzan a suceder en la aldea de Konohana, la niebla trae consigo a un extraño ser.

La lluvia tenia más de una semana sin parar de caer, el suelo se había vuelto ya un fango áspero y negro, el cielo estaba gris y el viento helado, era otoño y el clima era hostil para los que Vivian en aquel lugar.

**Todo comienza de nuevo:**

—Auxilio— Un grito desgarrador se dejo escuchar en medio de la incesante caída de la lluvia. —Auxilio—

Por la calle llena de fango salió una joven mujer con el vestido completamente manchado de loso y lo que parecía ser sangre, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos abiertos por el temor que su corazón sentía.

—Ayuda por favor— como sus pies la dejaban llego arrastrándose hasta la puerta de quien era el encargado de mantener la aldea en orden. —Por favor Tsunade sama— Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas llevándose con ellas el lodo que estas tenia. —Ayuda por piedad— sus manos cayeron al fango al igual que todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Que sucede?— De una de las casas salió una mujer madura de cabellera rubia y gran busto, corriendo y sin importar la lluvia, tomo a la mujer en el suelo y limpio un poco su rostro con una de sus manos. — ¿Qué ha pasado?— Clavo sus ojos castaños en los de la mujer.

—Ha Vuelto Tsunade sama— La joven comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras la lluvia fría caía sobre su rostro —Ese monstro regreso— Con una mano señalo a las afueras del pueblo.

…...

_**2 semanas después.**_

—Creo no fue un buen momento para regresar a Konohana— Una joven de cabello rosado reía nerviosamente mientras acomodaba sus ropas en su antigua habitación.

— ¿Lo dices por lo del monstruo ese Sakura?— Otra joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que jugaba con unas cartas mientras hablaba con su amiga se dedico a responderle. —No es más que una leyenda—

— ¿Cómo dices eso, cuando hace 2 semanas ha matado a 2 jóvenes?— Con algo de miedo Sakura respondió a su amiga rubia. —Además dicen que gusta de mujeres jóvenes y hermosas Ino—

—Entonces no te preocupes frente de marquesina— Ino sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Sakura —Jamás vendrá por alguien tan fea como tu—

Una almohada recorrió la habitación hasta golpear la cabeza de Ino con fuerza. La rubia en respuesta se puso de pie y cogió la misma almohada para irse tras quien se la lanzo y dar así inicio a una guerra de almohadas en esa habitación.

De pronto un fuerte y agonizante grito de dolor y miedo se dejo escuchar en cada rincón de Konohana, las 2 jóvenes que antes reían y jugaban ahora se miraban con miedo y tomaban de las manos en señal de apoyo y compañía mientras salían de la habitación.

—No salgan— Un hombre mayor de cabellera rubia y ojos azules paro el andar de las jóvenes mientras se colocaba un chaleco y abría la puerta de su casa. —Quédense aquí, cuando sepa algo les diré, por ahora no se les ocurra salir de la casa— Con mirada seria el hombre salió y cerro fuertemente la puerta tras el, dejando a las 2 jóvenes con miedo dentro de la casa.

En los caminos del pueblo ya estaban reunidos varios adultos alrededor de un cuerpo aparentemente inerte y con sangre a su alrededor. Al acercarse mas el horror llego a su cuerpo, la escena que tenia enfrente era de una historia de terror, no podía creer que alguien o algo fuera capa de tanto.

En el suelo estaba el cuerpo de una joven con sus ropas rasgadas y su cara con múltiples cortaduras, peor lo peor era que su pecho estaba abierto por algo filoso y su corazón arrancado de su cuerpo.

A simple vista parecía que la abrieron por la mitad y sacado sus órganos, pero se llevaron su corazón , cuando uno de los adultos bajo a ver el cuerpo mas de cerca, noto que los ojos de la joven también habían sido sacados y estaban puestos en el lugar donde antes debía de estar su corazón.

— ¿Quién es?— Tsunade se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había formado.

—Parece ser TenTen— Un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos blancos miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro a la mujer rubia y luego al cuerpo inerte de la joven. —Ella era amiga de mi hija y prometida de mi sobrino—

Después de eso el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar hasta que la lluvia de nuevo comenzó a caer, el hombre rubio que antes había salido de su casa, se quito su chaleco y lo puso sobre el cuerpo de la joven en señal de respeto a este.

—No podemos seguir así y esperar el siguiente sea alguna de nuestras hijas— Un hombre visiblemente alterado golpe la mesa en la cual varios hombres y mujeres se habían reunido para hablar sobre lo que en su pueblo estaba sucediendo.

—Cálmate Inoichi— Una voz tranquila y neutra de otro hombre se escucho.

— ¿Calmarme dices?— Con molestia Inoichi se acerco al hombre que le había hablado. —Mi hija puede estar en peligro Hiashi— En su mirada la preocupación se dejo ver al pensar que su hija pudiera morir de esa forma. —Hinata y Hanabi también corren peligro, deberías pensar en ellas y hacer algo—

—Gritando y poniéndome como tu no hare nada— con calma miro al hombre rubio. —Por que pienso en mis hijas es que no debo de perder la calma—.

—Callen los 2— Tsunade entro a la habitación y se sentó frente a todos los ahí presentes. —Esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos y debemos hacer algo pronto—

— ¿Pero a que nos enfrentamos Tsunade sama?— Una mujer lanzo la pregunta que todos en esa habitación pensaban.

Tsunade cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar la historia que su abuelo le conto hace años y que ella creía eran solo cuentos para asustarla y hacerla comer los vegetales.

—Hace años mi abuelo me conto la historia del monstruo de Konohana, al inicio creí era un cuento de niños, pero hace un año descubrí que no era así—.

_Recuerdo…_

_Se dice que por Konohana ronda un ser de la oscuridad, que se desliza entre la niebla y entre la lluvia para asechar y matar a las jóvenes y hermosas chicas que habitan en el pueblo. Su sed de sangre y muerte es tal que a plena luz del día se lleva y mata a sus victimas._

_Cuando asesina, siempre saca el corazón de las jóvenes y se lo lleva, pero a los cuerpos los desfigura y esparce sus órganos por todo el lugar como en forma de burla. Jamás se le ha visto de frente, siempre se le ve solo entre las sombras y su siniestra sonrisa que sobresale de entre las sombras, sus ojos tienen un brillo escalofriante que quien lo ve no puede evitar verse a si mismo muerto a los pies de esa sonrisa demoniaca._

_—Mientes abuelo, solo quieres me coma ese horrendo brócoli— Una pequeña rubia alejaba su plato de verduras de ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su abuelo frente a ella._

_—No miento Tsunade chan— Con una sonrisa el anciano despeino a su nieta. —Es solo que debes de cuidarte mucho, nadie en este pueblo puede estar a salvo— la sonrisa del rostro del anciano desapareció. —No quisiera algún día ese ser te atrape a ti también nieta—._

_— ¿Hay alguna forma de matarlo?— La niña miraba con interés las reacciones de su abuelo._

_— ¿Cómo se mata algo que no se sabe lo que es hija?—_

_Fin recuerdo._

—Hace un año mientras organizaba el papeleo del pueblo, me encontré con una carta escrita por mi abuelo— Tsunade se puso de pie y coloco la carta sobre la mesa a la vista de todos. —En ella pide perdón y dice como es que logro hacer que esta monstruo se calmara por tantos años—

Los presentes miraron con asombro la carta y Hiashi la tomo entre sus manos para leerla en voz alta.

_**Hashirama Senju 14 septiembre 1804**_

_**Se que no puedo tener perdón alguno por mis actos de este día, merezco la peor condena que exista, pero lo hice por todo mi pueblo y su bienestar. Sabe dios que este día ha sido el peor de mi vida.**_

_**Escribo esta carta para que futuras generaciones sepan de mi deshonra y del ser en el que me convertí por salvar a todo un pueblo de un monstruo que amenaza con matarnos a todos.**_

_**Ayer por la tarde vi al ser rondando el pueblo, fue solo por casualidad y aunque el miedo me inundo, me atreví a llamarlo y acercarme a el. Sin saber el por que, ese ser detuvo su marcha y pude sentir como sus ojos se clavaban en mi. Con miedo las palabras salieron de mis labios y le pregunte el por que asesinaba gente del pueblo, que debía de dejarlo.**_

_**No esperaba respuesta alguna, pero esta llego y me helo la sangre, Su voz es fría y sin sentimientos, es como un susurro que viaja en el aire y choca directo a tu corazón y oídos. Ese ser me respondió que asesinaba por sed de sangre y placer.**_

_**Después de un instante en silencio por miedo de mi parte, ese ser volvió a hablar y me propuso el peor trato existente, pero que acepte casi sin titubear.**_

_**El precio para que el pueblo no sufriera mas, era darle la vida de todos los infantes que en ese momento estaban en el pueblo, yo…lo hice, solo salvando a mi pequeña nieta y única descendiente hasta ese momento.**_

_**El pueblo acepto amargamente el trato, sabiendo era la única salida para que Konohana no sucumbiera ante ese ser maligno, y que sus demás hijos y seres queridos no murieran. El pueblo llora por el gran precio que se pago, pero yo lloro por mi debilidad, se que debe existir otra solución para salvar a todo un pueblo.**_

_**Así que quien este leyendo esta carta, le suplico no sucumba de nuevo ante los deseos de ese ser, no otorguen de nuevo las jóvenes e inocentes vidas de los niños del pueblo, yo fui débil no lo sean mas.**_

_**Perdón, mil perdones por mis acciones.**_

—Mi abuelo se mato el día 15 de septiembre de 1804— Tsunade estaba parada frente a una ventana mirando como la lluvia caía sin descanso. —Después de escribir esa carta, el se quito la vida—

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos en una gran mansión lujosamente decorada y con muebles elegantes, frente a ellos estaba una enorme chimenea que mantenía cálida toda aquella mansión.

— ¿Cómo esta Neji?— Sakura pregunto a una chica de cabellera negra y ojos blancos que estaba frente a ella.

—Mal— La voz de la chica salió en forma débil y triste mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Sakura— Ino jalo a su amiga a una esquina mientras le hablaba en voz baja. —Recuerda TenTen era amiga de Hinata, no le preguntes que a ella también le duele mucho—

La chica de cabellera rosada mordió su labio inferior en forma de auto reproche por su falta de tacto y miro a Hinata, la pobre chica se veía tan frágil y débil que provocaba ir y abrazarla.

—Sakura Chan— por la puerta de la mansión entro de golpe un joven rubio, que sin esperar algún sirviente le diera el paso o lo condujera a la sala, entro sonriendo y abrazando a la chica de cabellera rosada. —Que gusto volver a verte— La joven se sonrojo por la actitud del joven, pero no lo alejo de ella.

Tras el rubio venia un joven de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, pero este estaba tranquilo y hasta algo ausente de todo lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

—Sasuke kun— con algo mas de sonrojo e ignorando un poco al chico que aun no la soltaba de su abrazo, Sakura miro al chico moreno que también llegaba.

—Hmp— Solo eso salió del joven que portaba un elegante traje negro, totalmente pulcro y con una elegancia que desprendía de cada uno de sus poros.

—Sasuke siempre tan serio— La voz de Ino se escucho de forma suave como tratando de que nadie mas escuchara su comentario, pero todos en la habitación la escucharon, incluido Sasuke.

La mirada fulminante de Sasuke sobre Ino, casi provoca esta desapareciera en el aire, lo que el chico tenia de atractivo, también lo tenia de intimidante.

—Bienvenidos Naruto Kun— Hinata mira al chico rubio que ya había soltado de su abrazo a Sakura y ahora le sonreía de forma dulce. —Sasuke san— Con una reverencia y elegancia se giro al moreno para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

Aunque nunca lo diría, a Sasuke le gustaba mirar los ojos de Hinata, eran tan blancos y tan cálidos a pesar de parecer fríos, se podría perder en ellos por horas, pero odiaba que esa chica fuera tan temida.

—Sakura Chan, no te preocupes que Yo te protegeré de todo— Naruto se señalo a si mismo sin perder su sonrisa. —No importa que pase siempre estaré para protegerte, lo juro—

Todos en esa habitación miraban a Naruto como cuando se mira a un ser exótico que hace alguna gracia, sabían era perseverante y valiente, pero dudaban mucho fuera capaz de enfrentar a un demonio.

— ¿Y quien te protegerá a ti?— Entre las sombras un viento helado llevo esas palabras que se perdieron en el mismo viento a no se por que 3 chicos lograron escucharlas y abrir sus ojos de par en par por el asombro.

**Continuara…**

Adelantándome a la temporada de halloween y todo eso xD hos dejo este fic medio raro xD, serán pocos capítulos, pero agradecería comentarios *-* de si les gusta o no.

Saludos queridos lectores ;)


	2. El comienzo de un trágico final

**Genero:** Horror/fantasia  
**Pareja principal:** SasuHina, pero existirán más  
**Autor:** HitomiHyuuga  
**Legenda:** _RECUERDO _  
**Notas:**Existirán NejiHina (poco, la verdad ya me arrepentí de poner esta pareja xD, Gaahina, así como Yuri y Yaoi, ademas de Lemon. Los personajes morirán de poco a poco, no me odien por eso x,x  
**DISCLAIMER:** Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.  
**Rank:**MA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

_—Sakura Chan, no te preocupes que Yo te protegeré de todo— Naruto se señalo a si mismo sin perder su sonrisa. —No importa que pase siempre estaré para protegerte, lo juro—_

_Todos en esa habitación miraban a Naruto como cuando se mira a un ser exótico que hace alguna gracia, sabían era perseverante y valiente, pero dudaban mucho fuera capaz de enfrentar a un demonio._

_— ¿Y quien te protegerá a ti?— Entre las sombras un viento helado llevo esas palabras que se perdieron en el mismo viento a no se por que 3 chicos lograron escucharlas y abrir sus ojos de par en par por el asombro._

**Segundo capitulo: Un comienzo para un tragico final**

— ¿Puedo pasar Neji?— el sonido de los golpes en la puerta de su habitación despertaron a un joven que hace apenas segundos estaba profundamente dormido. Con lentitud se sentó en su cama y tallo un poco sus ojos para despejar un poco el sueño que aún tenia.

—Neji— De nuevo los golpes en la puerta y la voz llamándolo lo hicieron girar a esta y dar el paso a la persona que lo había despertado.

Por la puerta entro Hinata con una bandeja de comida y jugo de naranja especialmente preparada para su primo, con una sonrisa, Hinata miro a su primo aún en la cama y se acerco a él de forma lenta y tranquila.

—Te he traído el desayuno Neji— se sentó en un banco junto a la cama de su primo y coloco la charola de comida frente a él, de forma que esta no se derramara o cayera sobre la cama y él pudiera comer tranquilamente.

—No era necesario lo hicieras Hinata— miro a la chica a su lado sin mostrar gran expresión en su rostro.

—Quería consentirte un poco— lo miro fijamente a los ojos — ¿Eso es malo?—

Era mal visto que una joven doncella entrara a la habitación de un hombre sola, pero ellos 2 eran casi como hermanos desde que nacieron, así que su familia no lo veía incorrecto. Desde que eran unos bebes habían estado juntos, crecieron uno al lado del otro, y se cuidaban igual.

Sin decir muchas palabras más Neji comenzó a comer lo que Hinata preparo para él. Sabia perfectamente que lo hacia como una forma de que olvidara un poco la ausencia de TenTen y dejara su tristeza de lado.

—Hinata— sin girar a mirarla llamo a la joven a su lado. — ¿Ya no ha pasado nada más?—

Por unos instantes Hinata no respondió y la habitación quedo en completo silencio.

—Hoy en la mañana encontraron a una pareja en el granero de los Inuzuka— bajo un poco la mirada y presiono sus manos sobre su pecho. —Parece que el pueblo perecerá—Las lagrimas querían salir de su rostro, pero intento contenerlas.

El silencio de nuevo lleno la habitación mientras que ninguno de los 2 jóvenes dentro de ella se miraban o intentaban romper ese silencio.

— ¿Ya asesina hombres?— Neji rompió de nuevo un poco el silencio.

—Si— La voz de Hinata era tan suave que apenas logro escucharla.

— ¿Quién fue esta vez?— Ahora si giro a mirar fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

Hinata no podía responderle, le dolía siquiera pronunciar el nombre y saber que jamás lo podría volver a ver, hablarle y saludarlo como cada día lo hacia.

—K-Kiba K-kun—Las lagrimas que antes tanto se esforzó por contener, ahora salían de forma brusca de sus ojos empapando su rostro y cayendo a sus ropas.

Inconscientemente corrió y se abrazo de Neji para poder llorar en su pecho y tratar de encontrar un poco de consuelo. Desde que entro a esa habitación ella no prendía brindarle algo de consuelo a él, era ella la que de forma indirecta lo necesitaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**En casa Yamanaka**_

El silencio estaba por toda aquella casa, una cama vacía y perfectamente arreglada sobresalía en una recamara ahora sin dueña.

En la sala un padre tirado sobre el sillón abrazado de uno de los vestidos de su hija lloraba amargamente y maldecía a todo lo que conocía y hasta lo que no conocía.

Al lado del hombre una chica de cabellera rosado tenia la mirada fija en la puerta esperando y deseando por ella entrara su amiga de infancia con la sonrisa y la luz que siempre la caracterizó, pero por más que miraba no entraba su amiga.

Apenas ayer estaban cenando los 3 y riendo por los comentarios que Ino distorsionaba de Sakura sobre su estancia en el país de la roca. Y hoy les tocaba ir a recoger los pedazos de lo que antes fue su amiga

—Señor— Sakura tenía temor de hablarle al padre de su amiga. —Vamos al entierro por favor— ambos estaban ya vestidos de negro, pero el hombre se negaba a ir al entierro de su hija, tal vez para negarse a que esta murió.

—No— su respuesta fue tajante y dura mientras se marchaba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta fuertemente tras él.

A pesar de todo Sakura lo comprendía, su única hija había sido asesinada por un despreciable ser, además la forma en que esta fue muerta es algo que no se puede desear ni al peor enemigo, ningún ser vivo debería de morir en esa forma, ninguno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La lluvia de nuevo caía sobre el pueblo haciendo el ambiente mucho más deprimente, en el cementerio se sepultarían 2 cuerpos más de jóvenes que habían sido muertos de forma brutal, sus amigos les lloraban al pie de sus tumbas y sus familias añoraban venganza.

— ¿Por qué ahora hombres?— Sakura dejaba una rosa sobre la tumba de su amiga, mientras miraba de reojo la otra tumba de su otro amigo.

—Siempre ha matado tanto hombres como mujeres— Tsunade apareció detrás de la joven y llamo la atención de todos. —Solo que por un tiempo su objetivo solo eran mujeres jóvenes, no sabemos el por que— Tras ella su asistente apareció con mirada seria y fría. —Partir de hoy se declara toque de queda para todos aquellos menores de 25 años—

Con voz autoritaria miro a todos los presentes y continúo.

—No permitiremos más muertes, y mientras miembros mayores del pueblo planeamos la forma de acabar con esto, todos se deberán quedar en la mansión Hyuuga, donde se les prohibirá salir y se les brindara de víveres— Giro a mirar a los 2 Hyuuga presentes y noto que estos no sabían nada al respecto. —La mansión Hyuuga es el lugar más grande y cómodo en el que los podemos hospedar, ya tenemos autorización de Hiashi y desde ahora todos se irán a ese lugar. — Giro y comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar sin decir nada más.

—Pero Tsunade sama—Sakura trato de llamar a la mujer pero esta la ignoro y solo consiguió que varios hombres tomaran a todos por los brazos y los comenzaran a llevar a la mansión Hyuuga. —Pero ¿Y nuestras pertenecías?—

—Les serán llevadas luego— De forma cortante un hombre le respondió a la chica y continúo con su camino.

Algunos de los jóvenes oponían resistencia y decían alguna que otra palabra grosera a los hombres, y entre ellos estaba Uzumaki Naruto que no paraba de quejarse y decir mil cosas de la forma y el por que lo llevaban a encerrar en ese lugar.

—Entiendan que lo hacemos por su bien— dicho esto las puertas fueron cerradas y los jóvenes encerrados dentro.

—Maldita sea, yo no quiero estar encerrado aquí— de inmediato Naruto comenzó a buscar con la mirada la forma de lograr escaparse.

—Naruto— Sakura se acerco a su rubio amigo y puso su mano sobre su hombro. —Creo es lo mejor, yo no quiero perder otro amigo— bajo la mirada tristemente recordando a su amiga muerta.

— ¿Sakura?— Desde que la conocía, Naruto jamás había visto a su amiga con esa mirada, y con ese dolor en la mirada.

Sin pensarlo el rubio abrazo fuertemente a su amiga y la pego a su pecho, nunca quería verla llorar, deseaba poder hacer hasta lo imposible por que siempre tuviera la sonrisa que lo conquisto y enamoro, que siempre tuviera ese fuerte carácter que la hacia ver tan grandiosa y decidida, como ninguna otra mujer.

—Pasen por favor— Sin dirigirles la mirada directamente Hinata invito a todos a pasar a la mansión. También en un intento por evitar esas muestras de afecto que Sakura y Naruto se daban.

Con algunos murmullos y comentarios fugases todos entraron a la mansión, dejando al final a los "anfitriones".

—Iré a hablar con mi padre, por favor siéntanse cómodos— Con la suave reverencia Hinata se retiro de la sala para ir al estudio donde seguro encontraría a su padre.

—Esa chica siempre es tan rara— Naruto le susurro al odio a Sakura mientras miraba irse a Hinata.

—Solo es la típica señorita— Sasuke hablo desde tras de sus amigos. — La típica dama de sociedad que no rompe un plato sin educación —

—Sasuke kun— de pronto la tristeza de los ojos de Sakura se iban de solo ver a ese hombre frente a ella.

Estaría "encerrada" con el chico que desde niña la traía vuelta loca, podría estar a solas con él, podría verlo diario y a todo hora, por minutos su tristeza se fue para darle paso a una ilusión de amor.

—Bueno, supongo debe ser así por ser la más adinerada del pueblo— Naruto soltó un soplido de fastidio y se tiro sobre el sofá del lugar, odiaba ver la mirada de Sakura hacia Sasuke, pero no podía hacer nada más que fingir el no darse cuenta.

—Hinata solo es una chica educada— Tras Naruto una voz varonil y fuerte lo asusto por un instante. —Es de mala educación hablar de una dama a sus espaldas— Los blancos ojos del hombre no se apartaban de la nuca del rubio. —Si algo tienes que decirle, decírselo de frente Uzumaki— Naruto giro de medio lado solo para toparse con los fríos ojos de Hyuuga Neji.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al ver esa mirada, en verdad ese chico Hyuuga algo tenia que inspiraba temor, sin decir otra palabra Naruto giro y ya no pronuncio más palabra hasta que por la puerta principal apareció el líder Hyuuga seguido de su primogénita.

—Bienvenidos jóvenes, consideren la mansión Hyuuga su hogar por ahora— como antes lo hizo su hija, ahora él hacia una pequeña reverencia a los chicos. — Esto lo hacemos por su bien y para evitar más muertos en el pueblo—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?— Sasuke lanzo la pregunta al aire sin mirar al hombre al frente.

—Si todo sale como lo planeamos solo un par de semanas— Hiashi odiaba tener a esos jóvenes en su casa, peor no podía negarse a una petición de todo el pueblo. —Los sirvientes les asignaran sus habitaciones, hasta pronto— Sin más se dio media vuelta y desapareció, para casi de inmediato llegar un ejercito de sirvientes y conducir a los chicos a donde pasarían varias semanas de su vida para poder seguir viviendo.

—Parece que estaré junto a la señorita Hyuuga por varios días— un comentario mordaz fue el que se escucho por parte de Sasuke al estar cercas de Hinata.

—Espero no molestarlo Uchiha San— La verdad no entendía el por que siempre que podía él la molestaba con un comentario mal intencionado.

—En cambio yo espero molestar mucho a la princesita— se puso frente a ella y se burlo.

¿Qué hizo ella para que él la moleste o la odie?, quería responderle algo, pero tener esa penetrante mirada negra sobre ella, la intimidaba y hacia que no pudiera responderle correctamente.

— ¿Me dejaras estar en tu habitación "princesa"?— Sasuke se inclino hasta el oído de Hinata para susurrarle de forma seductora.

La joven no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del pelinegro y aunque lo dudo un poco, se armo de valor y soltó una fuerte bofetada certera en la mejilla de Sasuke.

—R-respéteme S-sasuke San— el tartamudeo no lo pudo evitar, siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando estaba nerviosa y no podía evitarlo. De forma rápida corrió hacia su habitación y así alejarse del pelinegro sin mirar atrás.

Sasuke llevo una de sus manos a su ahora roja mejilla y sonrió de medio lado, era la primera ve que una mujer la abofeteaba por insinuarle una noche de placer. Aun la más fina dama caí a sus encantos y esta Hyuuga no seria la excepción a la regla, además de que deseaba hacerla sufrir.

—Me las pagaras Hyuuga Hinata—

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Entre las sombras bajo la lluvia._

Una silueta apenas se distinguía, era pequeña y parecía apenas un punto negro a la distancia, la lluvia hacia más difícil mirar aquella silueta y el ruido de esta al caer y chocar contra el suelo impedía escuchar cualquier otro sonido que no fuera el del las gotas de agua caer.

—Vaya, han reunido a mis "niños" solo para mi — Una sonrisa malvada se alcanzo a distinguir, junto a la voz demoniaca. —Querido pueblo que me ahorra trabajo— después de mencionar eso, la sombra desapareció rápidamente y se interno directamente en la mansión Hyuuga.

**Continuara…**

****Mil gracias a quines se tomaron la molestia de enviarme un review *-*, se ando oxidada en esto de los fic x.x, pero estoy regresando al camino xD, teneme paciencia xD.

ESpero no defraudarlas, al fin termina el eterno "prologo" que me escribi xD, ya LLEGA EL SASUHINA AL FIN xd.

Esperen el tercer capitulo lleno de...muerte, sexo y lujuria *¬*, la historia recien comienza xD

Saludos;) disfruten la lectura.


	3. Una rosa, un deseo, un demonio

**Genero:** Horror/fantasia  
**Pareja principal:** SasuHina, pero existirán más  
**Autor:** HitomiHyuuga  
**Legenda:** _RECUERDO _  
**Notas:**Existira GaaHina, así como Yuri y Yaoi, además de Lemon. Los personajes morirán de poco a poco, no me odien por eso x,x  
**DISCLAIMER:** Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.  
**Rank:**MA

_Entre las sombras bajo la lluvia._

_Una silueta apenas se distinguía, era pequeña y parecía apenas un punto negro a la distancia, la lluvia hacia más difícil mirar aquella silueta y el ruido de esta al caer y chocar contra el suelo impedía escuchar cualquier otro sonido que no fuera el del las gotas de agua caer._

—_Vaya, han reunido a mis "niños" solo para mi — Una sonrisa malvada se alcanzo a distinguir, junto a la voz demoniaca. —Querido pueblo que me ahorra trabajo— después de mencionar eso, la sombra desapareció rápidamente y se interno directamente en la mansión Hyuuga_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

**.**

**Tercer capitulo:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Después de todo no es tan malo estar encerrado aquí— Con la cara manchada de restos de comida y un abdomen bastante abultado, Naruto sonreía satisfecho y acariciaba su barriga completamente llena.

—Eres un cerdo Naruto— Sakura en verdad no entendía a ese joven, parecía ser tan feliz con cosas tan simples como la comida, y a la vez era tan mal educado, se ve le hicieron falta padres que lo educaran como se debe.

—Pero que buena comida tienen los Hyuuga, lastima no me dieran Ramen— con una mueca de reproche Naruto se puso de pie. —Me iré a dormir un rato— bostezo un poco y se retiro del comedor.

Sakura no hizo más que mirarlo irse, en verdad ese chico era una caja de sorpresas y algunas muy desagradables, aunque aún no entendía por que él podía comer así y dormir sin engordar, la verdad le daba demasiada envidia eso.

—Sakura— mientras ella seguía pensando en Naruto y su forma de comer, una voz tras ella la llamo — ¿Podemos hablar?— la voz la conocía perfectamente, y de inmediato un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro mientras se ponía de pie y prácticamente corría hacia el dueño de esa voz.

—Claro que si— a paso rápido los dos salieron del comer para perderse por uno de los tantos pasillos de aquella mansión.

.

.

.

**.*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

.

.

.

.

**Oficina de Tsunade:**

.

.

—Esta todo listo, esperemos el plan funcione como lo planeamos— una Tsunade preocupada se dirigía a todos los que en ese momento están frente a ella. — ¿Cómo están los chicos Hiashi san?— Dirigió su mirada al líder Hyuuga.

—Están bien, en estos últimos días no se ha presentado incidente alguno—

—Y eso es lo que me preocupa— Con mirada seria la mujer rubia bajo un poco la mirada. —Han pasado días sin que ese asqueroso ser ate de nuevo, temo solo este guardando su sed de muerte para luego atacarnos peor—

Por segundos que parecieron años, la oficina quedo en completo silencio, nadie había pensado en esa posibilidad, y era verdad, no podía ser posible que las simples paredes de una mansión fueran capaz de controlar y alejar a un ser infernal y su sed de sangre.

Pero la duda rondaba en la cabeza de todos ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a matar otra vez? Después de una plática corta evitando la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza, uno por uno fue saliendo de la oficina para quedar únicamente Tsunade y Shizune.

—Tsunade san esta muy estresada estos días— Shizune se hacer a la mujer y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la otra.

— ¿Cómo quieres que este?— con un leve tono de molestia en su voz fue que Tsunade respondió. —Ese maldito ser piensa terminar con este pueblo— con algo de pesar llevo una de sus manos a su frente para tratar de controlar sus emociones.

Silenciosamente Shizune fue hasta la puerta de la oficina y la cerro con doble llave, después guardo la llave en una pequeña maceta al lado de la oficina y de nuevo se dirigió a Tsunade.

—Debe relajarse Tsunade san— sin previo aviso Shizune se puso tras la rubia y tomo sus pechos con sus manos para comenzar a masajearlos suavemente.

— ¿Qué haces Shizune?— con un leve sonrojo Tsunade miro de reojo a la otra mujer pero no hizo nada por apartarse o detenerla.

—Solo intento relajarla— con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro Shizune comenzó a desabrochar el elegante vestido que la mujer rubia vestía. Debía admitir que el corsé le quedaba estupendo y que hacia resaltaran más los enormes pechos de Tsunade, pero era jodidamente difícil de quitar.

—Shizune, no creo sea el momento— Desde hace 2 años se habían vuelto amantes en secreto, desde hace 2 años que compartía la cama con esa mujer, que dejaba la tocara como ella quisiera, que la hiciera llegar a su climax con sus caricias.

¿Amaba Tsunade a Shizune?, claro que no, pero Tsunade era una mujer de casi 40 años, que tenia más de 10 años sin un compañero de habitación, cuando Shizune llego a su cama la hizo de nuevo estremecer y sentirse un poco mujer de nuevo.

Cuando Shizune se deshizo al fin de todo ese corsé y vestido que le molestaba para llegar a la piel de su amante comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la rubia para bajar poco a poco hasta uno de sus pechos y succionar de forma suave pero a la vez fuerte.

—Shizune— el nombre de su amante salió como un suspiro de sus labios.

Entre caricias y gemidos de placer, esa oficina comenzó a elevar su temperatura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mansión Hyuuga**

.

.

.Hacia semanas que el sol no se dejaba ver, pero ese día el sol brillaba y dispersaba las nubes negras que no querían dejar Konohana, ese día por fin Hinata podía ir a su querido jardín y cuidarlo un poco.

Las flores estaban muy dañadas, el exceso de lluvia y la falta de sol las tenían al borde de marchitarse, sin color y muy escasas de hojas.

—El jardín es igual a su dueña— Una voz altanera se escucho a las espaldas de la Hyuuga que apenas comenzaba a arreglar su jardín. — Sin brillo, sin nada especial, casi marchitas y sin color—

—Uchiha san, por favor deje de molestarme— sin girarse a verlo la chica continuo en lo sigo, ignorando o al menos tratando de ignorar la presencia de ese hombre a su lado.

— ¿Por qué si eres una Hyuuga, eres tan insignificante?— la voz de Sasuke, era lasciva y llena de odio. —Eres la más patética Hyuuga que seguro ha existido—

Trataba de que esas palabras no la lastimarán, pero era verdad que Sasuke tenia el don de hacer que las personas se sintieran mal , y ahora Hinata estaba cayendo en su juego.

—Uchiha san— con la voz más tranquila y serena que pudo sacar de su garganta Hinata se giro a ver por fin al Uchiha —Si le resulto tan patética y poca cosa, deje de seguirme y de hablarme— con timidez bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos en puño. —Usted se vuelve más patético al querer dañar, a alguien que según este no es nadie—.

Por la mente que Sasuke paso una frase "maldita perra, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?" pero justo antes de que sus labios la dijeran, Hinata paso a su lado de forma rápida, dejándolo en ese jardín triste.

El orgullo de Sasuke estaba herido, y más su ego por que esa patética niña se atreviera a responderle de esa forma, y peor aún sin su idiota tartamudeo de siempre, parecía que se le estaba quitando la tímida para ponerlo en su lugar.

Cuando más molesto se estaba poniendo, Sasuke vio en el suelo algo tirado, seguramente algo que se le cayo a Hinata cuando corrió de él, cuando se acerco a ver dicho objeto se topo que era una hermosa rosa roja.

— ¿De donde diablos salió?— según él ese jardín ya estaba podrido y nada podía nacer en el. Tomo la rosa entre sus manos y percibió el suave y frágil olor que despedía, en verdad era una joya tirada en un cementerio.

Sasuke giro la mirada hacia donde antes había estado Hinata y se acerco al lugar. Entre todas las plantas que estaban sembradas ahí estaba oculto un rosal, cubierto por una pequeña tela que lo protegía de la lluvia en exceso y del frio. Estaba acomodado de tal manera que las demás plantas del jardín le servían de escucho y de protección a las inclemencias del tiempo.

—Así que esto cuidaba tanto— El rosal era pequeño, pero en el había 2 rosas más aparte de la que Sasuke tenia ahora entre sus manos.

De nuevo el chico llevo la a hasta su nariz e inhalo su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos.

—En definitiva es como tu Hinata— Una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios sin que él lo quisiera. —Como la primera vez que conocí—.

.

.

.

**_:*: Recuerdo:*:_**

—_Mamá yo no quiero ir— Un niño de no más de 5 años jalaba a su madre por el elegante vestido que portaba. —Quiero quedarme mejor a jugar con Itachi— la cara de berrinche y molesta del pequeño le resultaban tan adorables a su madre que por verlo así es que no lo dejaba al lado de su hermano mayor._

—_Vamos Sasuke, hoy el es cumpleaños de la hija mayor de Hiashi y tu como todo el apuesto y elegante caballero que eres debes de ir a felicitarla— La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, hacían que él olvidara su molestia e hiciera lo que ella le pedía._

_Sin decir nada más en protesta Sasuke tomo la mano de su madre y juntos caminaron hasta la gran mansión Hyuuga, la mansión estaba llena de luz, de gente charlando animadamente y de sirvientes a diestra y siniestra atendiendo a los invitados._

_Con pasos suaves y elegantes la madre de Sasuke lo guio por todo aquel mundo de gente y lo llevo directamente hasta donde estaba un hombre alto y de cabellera castaña cargando entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña de cabello azul oscuro con un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas._

— _¿Ella es Hinata, madre?— sin apartar sus tiernos ojos de la niña, pregunto a su madre por ella._

—_Así es hijo, ella es la chica del cumpleaños— miro de reojo a su hijo. —¿Es linda verdad?—._

— _¿Por qué esta tan roja, esta enferma?— Esta vez si levanto su mirada para poder ver a su madre._

—_Claro que no querido— en verdad le daba mucha ternura su hijo. —Ella debe de ser muy tímida, y estar entre tanta gente que la adula la debe poner incomoda, y eso la hace ponerse roja— _

—_Eso es tonto— una pequeña mueca de molestia se puso en la tierna cara de Sasuke. —Si ella es una Hyuuga, debe ser como nosotros, debe estar orgullosa de su apellido y de su poder, debe de saberse más y hacer los demás la adulen, no debe de incomodarse por eso._

—_Sasuke— La dulce voz de su madre cambio para pronunciar el nombre de su hijo de forma dura. — ¿Quién te ha dicho debes de pensar así?—_

—_Nadie, yo lo he notado— la forma de hablar era tan natural que la mujer se sorprendió su hijo pensara de esa forma. —Somos superiores a los demás, tenemos mejores cosas, somos más lindos, por lo tanto somos mejores a los demás, por eso nos deben de alabar—_

—_Sasuke— la mujer tomo a su hijo por los brazos y bajo hasta quedar a su altura para poderlo mirar a los ojos. —No debes de pensar de esa forma, nunca— los ojos negros de su hijo eran tan iguales a los de ella, pero con la mirada de su padre que siempre la habían intrigado desde que los vio la primera vez que nació. _

—_Pero madre, si todos los de nuestra clase son así— el tono en la voz del pequeño, indicaba que en verdad veía natural el humillar a los demás y que lo trataran como rey._

—_No es verdad, existen personas de alta clase que prefieren ser humildes y gentiles con los demás, existen aquellos que son una flor nacida entre el lodo—_

— _¿Cómo es eso madre?— la duda se apodero de la mirada del niño._

—_La sociedad de clase alta es como lo dices hijo mío, pero no por eso quiere decir que sea correcto, ser una persona como la que dices es ser parte del lodo que envuelve el mundo de maldad y horror— clavo su mirada en la de su hijo— Tu no seas así hijo mío, tu debes ser como esa flor que nace del lodo sin manchar sus pétalos— _

— _¿Hinata chan es una persona como la que tu dices madre?— Sasuke giro a mirar de nuevo a la niña que ahora estaba de pie y tomada de la mano de su padre._

—_Eso creo hijo, la verdad la conozco poco, pero si es como su madre, ella es una flor nacida del lodo— sonrió a su pequeño para tratar de calmar un poco el sentimiento de temor que nacía en ella de imaginar a su hijo como un cruel hombre._

—_Entonces ella preferiría una simple flor de jardín a el regalo que le traemos ¿Cierto?— de nuevo la mirada del pequeño estaba sobre su madre._

— _¿A que viene esa pregunta hijo?— la mujer lo miro con duda_

—_Que si ella es como tú dices, los lujos y falsas adulaciones no le gustan. Quiero comprobar si existe gente como la que dices madre.__ — Con una sonrisa el pequeño sonrió a su madre y corrió hasta uno de los enormes arreglos florales que adornaban el lugar para tomar una hermosa rosa roja. —Si es como dices, debe conformarse con esto y no con el regalo que le compraste madre—._

_¿Acaso su pequeño hijo estaba poniendo una prueba a la chica para saber si existían personas humildes a pesar de ser de clase alta?, si eso era así en verdad su pequeño era inteligente y algo perverso, pero lo dejaría hacer su prueba, después de todo confiaba en la pequeña Hinata._

—_Esta bien hijo— de nuevo tomo la mano de su pequeño y caminaron hasta los Hyuuga._

—_Buen día Hyashi san— la mujer le sonrió al hombro._

—_Buen día Mikoto san— ahora el hombre hacia una reverencia ante la mujer frente a él._

—_Feliz cumpleaños Hinata chan— con instinto maternal, la mujer tomo la mejilla de la pequeña y le sonrió._

—_G-gracias M-mikoto s-san— El tartamudeo de la pequeña y su sonrojo contrastante con su piel blanco y sus hermosos ojos perlados la volvían una muñequita ante los ojos de la mujer._

—_Te presento a mi hijo menor— Mikoto tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo puso frente a ella. — Sasuke Uchiha— _

_Los dos niños se miraron fijamente, eran de la misma edad pero muy diferentes el uno del otro. Hinata tenia un aire de inocencia que la rodeaba por completo, mientras Sasuke tenía un aire de inocencia mesclado con arrogancia que era algo extraño para la pequeña._

—_Te traje este regalo— para romper un poco el silencio Sasuke extendió su mano hasta Hinata y le entrego la rosa que momentos antes había tomado de un arreglo floral._

_Hinata miro la rosa y la tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos, la llevo hasta su nariz e inhaló el aroma que esta desprendía._

—_Yo también te traje un regalo— Mikoto sonrió y le entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto en un hermoso papel._

_Cuando la niña desenvolvió el regalo se encontró con una hermosa tiara de piedras preciosas, digna de una pequeña princesa como todos le decían era ella. _

—_G-Gracias Mikoto san, Sasuke San— la pequeña sonrió de forma cortes y agradeció los regalos._

—_Hiashi san ¿podemos hablar?— la mujer se llevo al hombre del lugar para poder hablar cosas de adultos y dejar a los 2 niños solos._

— _¿A que te gusto más el regalo de mi madre que el mío?— En cuanto los adultos se fueron Sasuke le lanzo la pregunta a Hinata mientras la mira fijamente._

—_l-la v-verdad— la niña se había comenzado a sonrojar de nuevo y ahora estaba jugando con sus dedos de forma extraña. —M-me gusto m-mas tu r-rosa— con la flor aun en las manos la aprisiono contra su pecho y bajo la mirada sonrojada aun más._

_El niño no podía dejar de mirarla extraño, el regalo de su madre eran sumamente costoso y cualquier niña o mujer pelearía por tener algo así._

— _¿Por qué te gusto más la rosa?— en verdad que él no entendía por que se portaba así._

_Hinata miro a su alrededor y dejo el regalo de la madre de Sasuke en una pequeña mesa y con la rosa en su mano derecha, tomo al pequeño junto a ella de la mano y lo jalo hasta salir de la mansión o lo que parecía ser un jardín._

_Sin soltarlo de la mano ambos caminaron en un amplio y entristecido jardín, había mil plantas de colores, pero se estaban poniendo opacas, el pasto ya era de un color oscuro y se notaba estaba algo descuidado._

—_M-mi madre e-esta enferma p-por eso no lo p-puede cuidar— parece que le había leído la mente y le respondía antes de que él preguntara. —N-no le g-gusta nadie m-mas e-entre aquí— la niña se giro a mirar al chico. —S-solo yo y a-ahora tu— le sonrió de forma tímida para luego soltar su mano y quedar frente a lo que parecía ser flores comunes y corrientes._

_Con cuidado y delicadeza la niña hizo a un lado las plantas y dejo ver un hermoso rosal cubierto de flores que permanecía resguardado por las demás plantas._

—_Mi madre siempre me dice que una flor vale más que mil diamantes— sin tartamudear esta vez, Hinata recordó las palabras de su madre al mirar el rosal frente a ella. — P-por eso l-la f-flor que m-me regalaste m-me gusta m-más— sonrió de forma tímida y oliendo de nuevo la rosa que le fue regalada por el chico frente a ella._

_Sasuke solo la podía mirar, eran verdad las palabras de su madre, exista una persona que prefería las cosas simples antes que algo lujoso. Esa niña frente a él era una hermosa flor nacida del lodo._

—_Toma— con un poco de timidez Sasuke miro como Hinata le extendía una rosa y se la entregaba. —Y-yo las h-he cuidado y visto c-crecer, quiero r-regalarte u-una— en la cara de Hinata estaba una sonrisa tan linda y tierna que en verdad parecía una muñeca de porcelana. —N-no tengo m-muchos a-amigos, ¿Q-quieres ser mi a-amigo S-Sasuke san?—._

_Sasuke comenzaba a gustarle el tartamudeo de esa niña y su sonrojo, nunca antes una niña lo había tratado así y mucho menos regalarle un rosa. Todas las niñas le preguntaban si ellas eran lindas o que si podían jugar con él y al final solo las tenia encima diciéndole era un niño muy lindo._

—_Esta bien, seamos amigos— tomo la rosa que ella le daba y sonrió, se sentía extraño tener una amiga que no fuera como las demás._

_A lo lejos se escucho un grito de una sirvienta llamando a Hinata, en segundos ellas corrió hacia donde la llamaban dejando a Sasuke en ese lugar, no sin antes decirle que la esperara un poco._

_Cuando la niña se fue de ese lugar, él olio la rosa entre sus manos, era un olor muy lindo el que despedía, era suave y fuerte a la vez, oler aquella rosa lo hizo sonreír y susurrar de forma suave el nombre de…"Hinata"._

_1 mes después:_

—_Lo sentimos mucho Sasuke— unos hombres de traje elegante tomaban de la mano al pequeño mientras trataban de consolarlo. — A partir de ahora vivirás bajo la tutela del pueblo, toda la fortuna Uchiha será invertida en cubrir las deudas y los desfalcos de tu padre—._

_Las palabras que ese hombre le decía, no las entendía, él niño solo podía ver como 3 féretros pasaban frente a él, 3 féretros que contenían en su interior los cuerpos sin vida de su padre, madre y hermano mayor. La noche anterior un desquiciado por perder su valor en un mal negocio que el líder Uchiha hizo, entro a la mansión y los asesino sin piedad, él logro salvarse gracias a los guardias que llegaron a tiempo a su habitación._

_Ahora estaba solo, tenia apenas 5 años y ya no tenia a nadie más en el mundo, su familia se había acabado, y parte su padre había dejado por el suelo el que algún día fue el poderoso apellido Uchiha._

_La tierra comenzaba a caer sobre los féretros cubriéndolos y dejando así sepultados bajo la tierra a toda su familia. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se negaba a hacerlo, un Uchiha no llora, y menos frente a los demás que son inferiores._

_Cuando intentaba no llorar frente a él cayó un hermoso ramo de rosas que alguien dejaba en la tumba de su madre, en cuanto vio esas rosas, recordó a la niña que había conocido tiempo atrás, ella le dijo que serian amigos, ella no lo dejaría solo en ese momento, sin pensarlo comenzó a corre hacia la mansión Hyuuga en busca de Hinata._

—_Hinata chan— llego a la mansión y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amiga, pero ella no salió y solo logro que Hyashi saliera a verlo._

—_Lárgate de aquí Uchiha, no eres bienvenido aquí— la voz del hombre era dura y cruel hacia el niño. —Tú padre pisoteo tu apellido, ya no vales nada—._

—_Pero Hinata, ella es mi amiga, ella es diferente— esta vez las lagrimas ya comenzaban a salir de los ojos del niño. _

—_Ella es una Hyuuga, nunca se rebajara a tu nivel, lárgate, que no quiere verte— sin decir nada más el hombre se dio la vuelta y ordeno a 2 sirvientes que se quedaran ahí para impedir el niño intentara pasar._

_Sasuke levanto la mirada y pudo ver como por las cortinas la silueta de una pequeña cerraba fuertemente la ventana para no verlo, de seguro esa era Hinata y en verdad no quería verlo. Ella era como todas, ella no era diferente…ella no era la hermosa flor que nace del lodo._

—_Te odio Hinata Hyuuga— su grito fue desgarrador, salió de su corazón y hacia que doliera, sus lagrimas esta vez salían de sus ojos, su llanto era desgarrador, en un solo día perdió a su familia, su honor y a alguien dijo seria su amiga._

_Maldita Hyuuga era como toda la basura de la sociedad que siempre se cree superior a los demás, ahora ella era superior a él y por eso no lo quería ni ver._

_._

**_:*: Fin recuerdo:*:_**

.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué Hinata, por que me hiciste eso cuando te necesite?— Sasuke clavo la mirada en la rosa que sostenía entre las manos, era como estarle hablando a la misma Hinata a través de esa rosa. —Por que eres como toda la maldita sociedad— con ira destruyo la rosa con sus manos y la arrojo a un lado.

Se puso de pie y salió de ese jardín, no quería permanecer más tiempo en un lugar que era tan hipócrita y mentiroso como su dueña. Él se encargaría de hacerla sentir como ella alguna vez lo hizo sentir, por eso odiaba a esa chica por dejarlo solo cuando la busco y por ofrecerle ser amigos y retractarse.

Habitación de Sasuke:

Entro golpeando la puerta tras él, en verdad se había molestado, odiaba sentir aquello, odiaba sentirse así en esos momentos, odiaba todo, con furia golpe con su puño la pared, los recuerdos de la perdida de sus padre y de la traición de una supuesta amiga lo habían afectado.

—No te golpes Sasuke san— unas manos femeninas lo roderón desde atrás. —Perdóname, perdóname— la suave voz tras él la reconoció de inmediato, sin pensarlo se giro para poderla ver mejor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Hyuuga?— le sorprendió de forma irreal el verla ahí, no era algo normal o que pudiera estar pasando.

—Quiero me perdones, no soporto me trates así— Hinata se pego al pecho de Sasuke y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras ocultaba su rostro de él.

Sasuke no dijo una sola palabra, no podía salir de su asombro al ver a esa mujer en su habitación y pidiéndole perdón. ¿Acaso estaba soñando o algo parecido?.

— ¿Quién eres…?— no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta, los labios de Hinata chocaron contra los de él y le impidieron hablar.

—Por favor, hazme el amor Sasuke san— la voz de Hinata era suave y en susurro al separarse poco de los labios del chico para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojarse de forma algo violenta. —No me digas nada y demuéstrame me perdonas todo—

Los ojos perlados de Hinata, su sonrojo y sus finos y cálidos labios rosas pidiéndole le hiciera el amor eran más fuerte que él, por un momento dudo fuera Hinata, pero el calor de su cuerpo, sus labios, sus expresiones no podían ser de nadie más.

Con algo de brusquedad y ansiedad Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y dejo caer sobre la cama, comenzó a besar su cuello y desabrochar el estorboso corsé de su vestido. Sabia que debía odiarla por fallarle cuando la necesitaba pero él era un hombre y no podía negar que Hinata era una hermosa mujer, más hermosa que cualquiera.

Un cuerpo de lujuria es el que esa mujer poseía, no podía evitar desearla como un loco pervertido, deseaba hacerla gritar de placer entre sus brazos, deseaba hacerla suya, y también sería una buena venganza el usarla y tirarla después como ella lo hizo alguna vez en el pasado.

Cuando logro dejar a Hinata completamente desnuda frente a él, comenzó ahora él a quitarse sus prendas ante la fija mirada de la mujer sobre su cuerpo, el sonrojo que antes tenia ya no estaba, al contrario sus ojos transmitían lujuria y deseo, no ternura y calidez como antes.

Antes de quitarse la última prenda que lo cubría Sasuke la miro, es verdad ese era el cuerpo que él había soñado, era verdad que era más que perfecto y que lo deseaba, pero algo estaba mal, algo en él le decía que esa Hinata frente a él no era la misma que él conocía, no estaba sonroja, no tartamudeaba y de la nada se había metido en su habitación a pedirle le hiciera el amor.

—Creo que mejor debes irte— Sasuke se cubrió de nuevo un poco con una sabana y dejo de mirra a la mujer frente a él o no podría contenerse.

—No Sasuke san— de un rápido movimiento Hinata se puso frente a él. —Yo hago lo que quieras para que me perdones— lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo. —l-lo q-que s-sea, solo h-hazme e-el a-amor— lentamente Hinata comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke y tocar con su mano el miembro viril de Sasuke.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Sasuke al sentir las manos de Hinata sobre su pene, su mente se estaba nublando y ya no podía pensar con claridad, ya no le importaba mucho sus dudas, la mujer frente a él era Hinata, ese sonrojo y tartamudeo lo comprobaban.

Tomo a Hinata con ambas manos del trasero y tiro sobre la cama, su miembro ya le dolía, deseaba poder penetrarla y sentirse dentro de ella y escucharla gemir de placer, además ella también lo deseaba su cuerpo se lo demostraba, su entrada ya estaba tan húmeda que esperaba solo por él.

Sin pensarlo más Sasuke introdujo su pene en la entrada de Hinata de una sola embestida, el deseo le estaba ganando y no podía soportarlo más. Escucho como Hinata soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y de placer mientras clavaba sus uñas sobre su espalda.

Como esperaba ella era virgen y él el primer hombre en hacerla suya, una sonrisa de arrogancia se formo en los labios de Sasuke antes de comenzar sus embestidas de forma rápida y profunda, tomo las pierdas de Hinata y las elevo sobre sus hombros para poder llegar más profundo en ella, era tan estrecha y caliente que no podía evitar volverse loco de placer.

Ella por su parte tomaba las sabanas con ambas manos y las formaba en puño para trata de controlar el placer que sentía, con cada embestida que él le daba sentía como su vagina se estremecía y contraía de placer, de sus labios gemidos salían sin control ni pudor, parecía que nada le importaba que no fuera sentir el placer que Sasuke le daba.

—Pronto me correré— con voz ronca Sasuke miro a Hinata he izo sus embestidas más lentas pero más prolongadas.

—Aún no— con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro Hinata alejo a Sasuke de ella y lo tiro sobre la cama y ella se puso sobre él. —Quiero este Uchiha se vuelva adicto a este cuerpo— con una sonrisa que Sasuke jamás había visto Hinata comenzó a meter su pene en su boca y a succionar.

Quería pensar en las palabras que ella le dijo, pero el placer le estaba ganando y no lo dejaba pensar, ella succionaba y movía su boca de tal manera que hacia suaves gemidos de placer salieran de sus labios sin él pudiera evitarlo.

Sin poder sopórtalo más Sasuke se corrió dentro de la boca de Hinata, no quería hacerlo pero no soporto más. Se dejo caer sobre la cama y trato de controlar su respiración, pero sintió como unos suaves pechos comenzaban a aprisionar su miembro de tal forma que esa corriente eléctrica de nuevo recorría su espalda.

Hinata estaba de nuevo excitándolo y deseando más de él, cuando su miembro de nuevo estaba firme ella hizo un camino de besos hasta su cuello y sin decir palabra alguna hizo él se introdujera en ella de forma brusca y ruda.

Sasuke podía ver como los pechos de Hinata se movían de un lado a otro por el movimiento de sus caderas, como sus labios abiertos dejaban salir esos gemidos de placer, por instinto él llevo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella y la hizo ir aún más rápido que antes, esta vez quería terminar dentro de ella, quería sentirla hasta el ultimo momento.

No fue mucho lo que él pudo soportar antes de que de nuevo se corriera pero esta vez dentro de la Hyuuga, el cuerpo de esa mujer era tan estrecho y cálido que en verdad si podía ser fácil volverse adicto, su piel tersa y suave, su olor a violetas mezclado con canela era único, además de que su cabello azul marino pegándose a su cuerpo sudoriento era como de un cuento de fantasía.

Por más de 4 horas Sasuke disfruto del cuerpo de la Hyuuga, por más que quería detenerse no podía, el deseo era más fuerte que todo y solo podía hacer lo que ella misma le pedía, y así fue hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido abrazado del cuerpo desnudo que momentos antes había echo tantas veces suyo.

Cuando Sasuke estaba completamente dormido Hinata se levanto sin que él la sintiera y sin cubrirse camino hasta la ventana de la habitación para mirar a Sasuke dormido e iluminado por la suave luz de la luna.

—Creo me gustará este juego— la lengua de Hinata paso sobre sus labios. —Hace años no sentía el placer que sentí esta noche— con una de sus manos toco de forma suave sus pechos. —Hice bien en elegir este cuerpo que él desea tanto, quiero me coja todas las noches como lo hizo esta noche, lo deseo—

Con la luz de luna aun iluminando sobre Sasuke y sobre su cama, se pudo ver como una mano con afiladas uñas y completamente deforme y podrida dejaba sobre él una hermosa rosa roja.

—Hasta pronto Sasuke, tu "Hinata" esta satisfecha por hoy— con una corriente de aire frio esa horrenda mano desapareció, dejando tirada sobre el suelo a una inconsciente y desnuda Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**Continuara…..**

.

.

.

Primero una disculpa por la tardanza mi pc murió y eso me dificulto las cosas ToT. Pero como "recompensa" hice más largo el fic xD.

Agradecimientos a cada uno de sus review son geniales *-*.

***Shiromomo-chan10:** Actualización lista xD, espero te guste *-*, y me alagas pero yo no me considero buena escrito xD, solo una que gusta de expresar sus locas ideas en un fic Xd.

***Jessi-chan Hyuga:** Algo tarde pero aquí esta ya *-*, no te impacientes xD

***DarkAmy-chan:** duda resuelta *-*, aunque aun falta resolver por que Hinata se porto así xD (?)

***Magic ann love:** Estragos "buenos" fue los que hizo ¿no crees? Xd, bueno al menos hasta ahora xD

***Kiras70:** Soy siniestra y pervertida *¬* quise mezclar esas 2 cosas xD

***AleUchihaHyugaGaara**: Espero que si *-*, igual ya le quedan pocos cap u_u

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de escribirme */-*, si no actualizo pronto no es mi culpa, es culpa de mi pc ToT.


End file.
